Dragon Drive: Reiji and Kouhei's True Past?
by Angel-Demon hybrid
Summary: When Reiji was at the tender age of 6, he met a boy at the park. He and this boy became friends. One day Reiji woke up and did not remember anything from ages 6-7. 7 years later he is introduced to Dragon Drive. What happens when he meets a boy who claims he knows him but does not remeber him? And how does Kouhei fit into all of this? R&R. yaoi and bad stuff. Not for kids.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Dream_

_He was standing in a meadow full of flowers. There was wind blowing gently around him. Then he saw a boy around his age sitting on the grass. He went up to the boy and asked, "Whatcha doing?"_

_The boy looked up and said, "Nothing. Why?"_

_He asked, "Do you want to play with me?"_

_The boy said, "Sure I guess."_

_He then said, "My name is Reiji Ozora. What is your name?"_

_The boy said, "My name…"_

_End Dream_

The alarm clock came to life waking Reiji up from his dream. He quickly turned the clock off and sighed. He kept on having to same dream over and over again for the past week. He met the boy in is dream before, but every time he tried to remember where or when, he came up blank. He sighed again and got up. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his bike and went to school. What he didn't know that today would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 1 The New Student

Chapter 1- The New Student

Reiji for once was able to make it to school on time. When he got to class, his childhood friend Maiko Yukon jumped him and asked, "Hey Reiji. Want to hang out after school today? My friend introduced me to this cool game that I think you might like."

Reiji sighed and said, "Sure Maiko." Maiko was practically dancing with joy when the teacher came in.

The teacher said, 'All right class get into your seats. Today we have a new student joining us. I want you all to be nice to this person. All right you can come on in."

The door opened and in comes a teenage boy. The teen has purple hair that goes slightly past his shoulders and his eyes were purplish-bluish color. He looked to be around 5'6", slightly taller than Reiji.

The teacher said, "Please introduce yourself."

The teen said, "Hi. My name is Kohei Toki. I am 14½. I hope we can all get along." With that he bowed to the class. The girls squealed about how cute he looked and the boys glared at him with jealousy.

Once the teacher got everyone quiet, he said, "Nice to meet you to. Let's see… Aha. There is an empty desk next to Reiji where you can sit. Reiji Ozora please raise your hand."

Reiji raised his hand and Kohei walked over to him. He sat down and turned to Reiji and asked, "Do you think you could show me around the school after classes. I don't know where anything is."

Reiji said, "Sure. And judging by your schedule, we have the same classes."

"Thanks."

After class Reiji and Kohei made a quick stop to the restroom. Just when Reiji was about to leave and wait outside, Kohei called out, "Hey Reiji, wait! I want to tell you something."

Reiji said, "Okay." He turned around and was startled. Kohei was standing less than a half a foot away from him. He took a step back and Kohei took a step forward. They kept on doing this until Reiji hit a wall. Kohei continued until he was a few inches away from Reiji. He leaned in until his lips touched Reiji's ear, causing Reiji to shiver and his body to tense up in fear. 'Good,' thought Kohei, 'he might not be able to remember, but his body does.'

Kohei whispered, "Thanks for your help, Rei-chan."

Reiji's eyes widened. He heard that name before.

_Flashback_

_Reiji was playing with his new friend. While they were playing, his friend said, "You know what? I want us to have our own personal nicknames for each other. What do you say?"_

_Reiji said, "Sure. Why don't you start?"_

"_Okay," said the boy, "I am going to call you Rei-chan."_

_Reiji said, "Fine. As long as I can call you Ko-chan."_

"_Deal."_

_Flashback End_

"Ko-chan," muttered Reiji who was in a daze. Kohei was slightly surprised, but got over it.

He said, "Hai. I am so glad you remember. I was starting to think that I would have to use different methods to get you to remember. I hope you understand that there is nowhere you can run or hide from me. You belong to me mind, body and soul. Remember that." With that he pulled away but not before he nipped Reiji's ear and kissed his cheek.

He then waved his hand in front of Reiji's face and said, "Hello. Earth to Reiji."

Reiji snapped out of his daze and said, "Oh sorry Kohei. I dazed out for a minute."

"That's okay. Come on, we are going to be late for our next class."

With that they left. Poor Reiji did not know that this one small event would begin a long, painful trip down memory lane and just might end up destroying him forever.


End file.
